Becoming a 'we'
by Simplysheree
Summary: The fifth in the Shega series, pure, unadulterated fluff, you have been warned!


**Ok, ok, ok! I admit it, this is pure fluff, but you have been warned! This is the fifth in the Shega series, thank you, one again for your continued support! **

* * *

Shepard hopped from foot to foot in the decontamination chamber, she had that morning after the night before feeling and every time she looked at James, he was staring at her with those big, dark eyes. Flashing that wide, cheeky grin, reminding her of the stubble rash on her belly, the love-bites on her breasts. She had declared a week long shore leave for all crew members that morning, taking advantage of the time to order herself a new bed frame. As they stepped back into the cool familiarity of the Normandy, she relaxed, rolling her neck and striding towards the mess hall,

"Hey, Lola, can I have a minute?" His face was a little drawn, serious, her heart sank, _and this is the part where he says that he thinks we should slow down, that it's all going too fast, or that he thinks its best for the crew that we don't see each other anymore_,

"Sure thing James." She smiled at him, despite the queasy feeling in her stomach, Garrus excused himself with a soft cough and a knowing nod in James' direction,

"Umm, I was- I just wanted to- Y'know." He trailed off,

"Yes, I do."

"You do?" The shock was clear on his handsome features,

"Yes, I get it. You don't want to get too involved when in all likelihood death is just around the corner and I get it, no ha-"

"Woah, woah, woah now." He cut her off, "You think that _I'm _shutting this down?"

"Aren't you?" Her voice was low, pained, he gave her a wide grin,

"Hell no, last night was…" He trailed off, watching a crew member pass by, then coughed, blushing "Well, maybe that ain't a topic for now, but I…had a really good time…" She felt her own face heat,

"Me too."

"Yeah?" He stepped in, breath warm on her face, she tilted her chin up to look at him,

"Yeah." She looked down, eyes resting momentarily on his belt buckle before slipping away. He chuckled,

"Great…uh, well, I guess I just wanted to ask you if I could stay on board, I know you ordered everyone off, but I thought we could hang out in the armoury, like a real first date and-"

"That sounds great." She accepted quickly, _maybe a little too quickly_, she winced, embarrassed by her obvious infatuation.

"Uh…great, cool, yeah." There was a wide, shit eating grin plastered on his face, it faltered for a moment, "Say, Lola, you ain't shitting this down, are you?" She looked around her once before stepping in and gripping the back of his neck, pressing a heated, but brief kiss to his lips,

"No chance."

She put on make-up.

She styled her hair, picked out nice underwear, stockings, the whole lot. She acted like a girl…and it felt nice. Great even. When she looked in the mirror, she hated what she saw: which was a good sign for James, because she was clearly head over heels if she was actually noticing herself. Criticising her own body, the first sign of attraction. With a resigned sigh, she left her cabin and began to descend to the armoury, the doors slid open at the mess hall, Garrus stepped in, eyes sliding over her with a small glint in them.

"So you really like him?" His voice was neutral and, for one horrible moment, she wondered if this was uncomfortable for him. _Shit, one night before the collector base, that's all it was for me. Please, dear God tell me he feels the same…_

"Yes…I really do." She turned to him a little, blurting out the word before she could help it, "Garrus is this weird for you?"

"For me?" He looked confused, "Why would it be- Oh!" His eyes lit with recognition, "Do you mean because of?" She nodded, "Spirits no! No! I mean we both knew what it was about and we talked about it." She nodded again, eyes searching his face for signs of deception, but there were none,

"I'm glad, because you're my…well…" They shared a look, "You know."

"Yeah." He coughed, "I actually helped him set all this up."

"All what?" She gave him a quizzical look, he gave a self satisfied smiled and tapped the side of his head, _you'll see_, she noticed a bottle of wine in his hand. The doors slid open on the engineering deck, realisation dawned, "Tali?!" He gave a bashful nod, "Oh! Garrus, I can't even- That's so amazing!" She threw her arms around him just as Tali stepped out into the corridor, Shepard rounded on her, "And you! Why didn't you tell me?" Tali looked from Garrus to Shepard nervously,

"I didn't want to- in case-" She was silenced by Shepards hug,

"Don't be silly! God I'm so happy for you two!" Tali muttered shell shocked thanks, clutching her friend tightly,

"So you're ok with this?" Tali cocked her head to the side,

"Of course! Yes!" Shepard grinned, "I can't imagine anyone more perfect for you!"

"Told you she'd be fine with it." Garrus stepped over to her, putting an arm around her waist, pressing his forehead to her helmet gently. "Now, don't you have a hot date to get to?" He gave her a pointed look, Shepard blushed,

"Keelah, who is it?" Tali squealed, clutching Shepards hands,

"James." Shepard whispered softly, feeling a blush creep up her neck, across her breasts,

"James…Ja- Lieutenant Vega?!" Tali was all but screaming now, "Oh-" Garrus cut her off,

"You can interrogate her in the morning, lets go."

The elevator slid down the extra floor with frightening speed, Shepard shifted from foot to foot, suddenly nervous, too hot, palms slick. When the doors slid open, she almost pressed the button for her cabin: until she saw what lay before her. On the floor of the armoury was a blanket littered with large sitting cushions, an ice bucket with wine in it and a full meal. Candles littered the floor and, while it was sickly sweet, cliché romance, she felt rooted to the spot, overwhelmed and a little close to tears. Because he was standing in the middle of it all with a look on his face like he expected a kick in the crotch, wearing a plain black dress shirt and dark jeans. His eyes slid over her body, mouth gaping open a little as she walked up to him,

"Ey Lola…" His voice was low, hoarse, "You look…"

"Ridiculous, right?" She practically yelped, turning away, "I should go get changed." Strong hands clasped her waist,

"Beautiful. Gorgeous. Perfect." He turned her to face him "Any of those sum up what I was going to say. But definitely not ridiculous." He traced her lips with a shaking finger, "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." She cast her eyes over their surroundings, "You sure know how to make someone feel special." His lisp twitched,

"You are special, Lola." He motioned for her to sit, extending a hand to her. They ate in silence, eyes flicking up to each other now and then, sharing small, painfully loaded smiles. Eventually she sighed,

"I can't eat anymore, James, I'm sorry this was beautiful, though. Really fantastic."

"Thanks." He smiled, "I'll make it for you again, then?" He laughed when she double took,

"You cooked this?" She had stopped, wine glass halfway to her mouth, eyes wide, he smiled again, a small shy one that she hadn't seen before,

"Yeah…Mi abuela taught me." He took her plate and put it to the side before putting soft, slow music on, "Hey, Lola, you wanna dance?"

"I don't know if this is the best time to spar, James." She chuckled looking up at him, standing with his hand out to her, a nervous look on his face, "Oh…You mean, actually dance?" He nodded, "Um…yeah." She smoothed down her dress as she stood, trying to avoid flashing garter at him, _though why I don't know,_ "I'm not very good though…"

"I'll teach you." he said simply, softly. Taking his hand, she allowed herself to be drawn against him, his right hand on the small of her back, left holding hers. "It's easy, just move, let me lead." He whispered, "First I step forward, on the right." They stepped, "Buen. Then on the left, then to the side and we turn." She picked it up quickly, after a song or two, they were moving smoothly, confidently. That left them with nothing to distract them from the situation, their eyes met, "Muy bueno, Lola, you dance good." Had his voice always been so irresistible, had _he_ always been so irresistible? She let out a small cough of laughter,

"You teach good." He spun her, pulling her giggle from her lips and into the ether, the leaned down hesitantly, hovering near her lips. She broke the ice, pressing against him, removing her hand from his and placing both on his wide shoulders.

His arms closed around her waist and they simply stood. There was no heat in this, no desperate passion, just soft, sappy romance and it suited her just fine. She sighed into the kiss, leaning against him to deepen it, smiling as they somehow ended up back on the pillows. Lying back, she allowed him to take the lead, offering only encouragement, not guidance. Then they were lying on the pillows, drinking the last of the wine from the bottle and laughing, he traced his big fingers over the smooth skin of her arms, thighs, neck.

"So…are we…you know, are we a 'we'?" James looked up at her from under his lashes, she turned so was lying on her back, looking up at him from beneath,

"Are you asking me to be your girl, Mr Vega?" She teased, watching him smile and blush, mutter 'Si', "Yes, James. We are a 'we', if you want us to be."

"I do, want us to be…a 'we' that is. I mean I want you to-" She traced her thumb over his lower lip before kissing it,

"Shut up and kiss me, James."

"Aye, aye ma'am." He gave that marrow melting, cheeky grin again and rolled onto her, one arm pulling her to him, the other holding him up. She reached out to pull herself further up the blanket, knocking over the ice bucket in the process. The water formed a sizeable pool, the flickering light of the candles reflected in it's expanding surface. A small, ever diminishing block of ice floated in the pool, sparkling like a gem in the soft candlelight.


End file.
